One thing leads to another
by CallMeStranger
Summary: It was just a small thing, barely noticeable. Tony couldn't of possibly saw it, could he?


**Author's Note: yeah, I've been working on some other things and haven't updated any of my stories for a little while. So I thought I'd throw in a few one shots here and there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the avengers, nor do I want to seeing as owning people is** _**ILLEGAL.**_

Tony saw Steve ease into the couch across from him. He had been sulking around the tower for quite some time now.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"That's none of your business." Steve snapped.

"Hey, I'm merely interested. No need to bite my head off." Tony surrendered, returning back to his work on his tablet.

Steve sighed from his position on the couch. "I didn't mean- it's just nothing ok? Why does everything have to be so complicated?" He ran his hands through his hair, frustrated.

Tony hesitated for a minute, but grabbed his tablet and moved over to Steve's side. He wasn't touching or anything, he was just closer.

"Let me guess, rough day?"

Steve groaned. "You have no idea."

Tony tilted his head. "Well, that's understandable. You-he poked his side- weren't born around this time, so everything must be-"

Tony stopped talking for a minute. Did Steve just shudder? All he did was poke him... He grinned. He had an evil idea. Steve had looked up, curious as to why Tony stopped talking,he hadn't seen him do that did he? Sure, it was just a little thing, barely noticeable, but all he saw was that glint in his eyes. "What are you-"

Tony poked him in the side again, slightly harder. Steve yelped, backing away from him. "Don't even think about it." He warned.

Tony laughed. "Who would of thought,the great captain America was... _ticklish." _he questioned, moving closer and closer to Steve.

"Tony..." He cautioned.

Tony tackled Steve off the couch,tickling his sides and his stomach as Steve squirmed and tried to get away. "Tony stop it- I'm not kidding Tony- knock it off- hey- please Tony stop!" He cried, trying to get away from him. Despite this sudden change of events, Steve found himself laughing uncontrollably. "Aah! No- Tony stop- stop! Please!" He begged as Tony attacked his neck. Even if he was stronger than Tony,he couldn't get his hands on him, he just kept ducking out of the way.

This was torture. Steve was literally unable to move more than a few inches from his spot on the floor, and each time he struggled, it revealed more vulnerable patches of skin for Tony to tickle, sending Steve into mini spaz attacks. "Oh my God Tony! Don't- not there- stop!" His useless pleas falling on deaf ears.

Eventually Tony found that spot. THE spot. On his side, just below the ribs. Steve breathed in sharply and went stiff, which in his situation he really regretted doing. Tony paused for a moment, noticing the change and Steve saw a trace of a smile at the edge of his lips. "Tony, I beg you. You don't want to do that." He wimpered. Tony didn't reply as he began exploring every little inch of that area. Tony loved his reaction. Steve was hit with wave after wave of laughter, wracking his body as he dug his nails into the floor. _This has to end soon. I can't take much more of this. _"Aah!-No!" Steve thrashed, but Tony was not having any of it.

Steve tried squirming away, causing Tony to lean over his arms, pushing them to the ground with his weight. With his arms stuck above his head, he was utterly and hopelessly defenseless. "Tony!" He pleaded. But Tony showed no mercy and ran his fingers over his ribs again and again, causing another fit of laughter to erupt from his throat, his back arching.

"Had enough?" Tony asked, his hands poised just above his stomach.

"YES, Tony! Please stop!" Steve breathed. Sucking air into his lungs.

"I don't know..." He smirked. "Its kind of amusing to see you so helpless for once. Really amusing... He traced little circles lightly across his stomach making Steve shiver.

He felt so exposed. Steve didn't see any point in arguing with him. He would just do what he wanted. He glared at Tony warily instead. "Please."

Tony made a thoughtful look and rested his hands where they were. "Tell me why you're always sulking all the time." He demanded.

"I do not!" Steve claimed. To this, Tony gave him a look. You know the look, that "really?" Look, threatening him with twitching fingers.

Steve slumped his shoulders. "Why do you care?"

"Because it's so DEPRESSING Steve. Seriously, who died? We just won a full on alien war, and you act like you'll never see the sun again." Tony explained, refusing to look away from Steve's face.

Steve looked back, touched by his concern.. then remembered he was on the floor, pinned there by Tony.

"You try waking up in a new world where nothing makes any sense! You try finding out everyone you once knew was dead... How about the nightmares huh Tony?" He saw Tony's face fall with sympathy, which encouraged him to continue. "Are you ever afraid that one day, you'll wake up, and everyone you care about will be gone?" He faltered- "I doubt you wake up every morning covered in sweat. You're a GENIUS Tony, you don't have to worry how to work anything! You have everything you could ever want! Yeah, I'm so helpless, funny." Steve finished, trembling from the excitement of his outburst. It felt good to release some of his pent up anxiety. He never imagined it would happen like this though.

"Wow." Tony muttered. Letting go of him, he sat up and leaned his head against the front of his couch. Steve lay there for a moment, but eventually sat up too, not caring how close Tony was to him.

"That's crazy." Tony stated.

"Yeah, welcome to my life." He sighed. He was exhausted, physically and emotionally. "Why did you do that?"

"That was the first time you've smiled in a long time. I like seeing it. Sue me."

"That wasn't exactly fun Tony, for me. There are other ways to make me smile." Steve replied.

Tony did what he did best in moments like this. He rambled.

" Sorry. We could of- I could of helped you. You should of said something. I mean, have I ever told you about the time I got kidnapped? Man I couldn't sleep for-mmph" he was silenced by a pair of lips, crashing against his own. They were strong, demanding but eventually that faded to a gentle, more passionate kiss. Steve drew back from Tony and neither of them said anything for a while.

Finally, Tony spoke. "You feel better?"

"Much." Steve replied, relaxing.

"Good." He noted, moving closer.

Before they kissed again, Steve stopped him, pressing his hand against his chest. "And Tony?" Tony looked up at him. "Never do that again." He mumbled,removing his hand.

Tony, of all things, laughed and snuggled into his arm. "I'm not making any promises."

**Ok so that's it. Please review and tell me what you think! (Side note: you may or may not notice that I ship stony.) Yeah this idea just woke me up in the middle of the night, and later on when I tried to write, I noticed this and decided to finish it. :)**


End file.
